Love Story
by Batman DannyP fanwriter
Summary: Its a fan fic of Barbara and Dick and yes, its based off the song...Still working on the story, but let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

Love Story

Chapter One-The Balcony

Barbara Gordon was in her early teen years when her father dragged her to a GCPD fundraiser at the Wayne Mansion. She was annoyed that he dragged her along, but her father had said it would look better if his family were with him for this important event. Her father started to mingle and that was the worst part. He took her around to meet all the important people, including the man hosting this event, Bruce Wayne. She sighed and greeted him with a smile, trying not to look as board as she was. He smiled and greeted her with kindness. She sighed and looked at her father.

"Dad I will be back in a bit. I am going to go to the balcony and get some fresh air."

"Alright Barbara, be careful."

She sighed and walked out to the large balcony and leaned on the railing overlooking Wayne's large yard. She sat there looking at it trying to spot her father's car in the vast sea of cars on the lawn. She looked and looked and finally found it in the middle section towards the end of the rows. She had been so soaked up in looking for the car she did not hear the young man come up behind her. She jumped when she felt him tap her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you…I just saw you standing out here and thought you might like some company." The voice belonged to none other than Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne's young, and quite handsome, ward.

"Oh, yah, I came out here to get some fresh air." She sighed and leaned on the railing. "What brought you out here?"

"Party got boring to me…I am at these things so often, they all seem so much alike. What brought you here? To the party I mean…"

"My father is Commissioner Gordon, he thought it would look best if he had his family at the party, maybe impress Mr. Wayne." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I take it you are not having much fun then?"

"No, not really…So, you never said, what brings you here?"

I was really surprised to see him blush. He looked up trying to hide it and replied, "Well, I uh, I was across the room when I saw you making your way over here to the balcony. I uh…I wondered why uh…Why such a…..nice girl like you would be running away from a party." He blushed again and I smirked, it was not often you found Mr. Dick Grayson so off guard like this, even in the papers and tabloids he always seemed so composed. "I just figured that you would be dancing at this party with some…nice young man…" His blush deepened from a light rose color to a deep crimson color and I smiled.

"Well," I said, "no 'nice young man' has asked me to dance…If there had been one, I might have agreed." I smiled sweetly at him sweetly as he had recomposed himself on the outside, but on the inside I could tell he was still blushing. He was just about to ask me something when my father stepped out and I groaned. My dad always had a way of ruining the moment.

"Barbara, I have been looking everywhere for you. There are still some people inside I have not introduced you to yet and they want to meet my beautiful daughter." He smiled at me and turned his back on Dick, I sighed.

"Well actually daddy, I think that Dick was just about to ask me to dance with him. If he would I was going to say yes to him." I smiled at him and I expected dad to smile too. After all Dick _**was**_ Bruce Wayne's ward, his adopted son. What better way to impress Mr. Wayne then that, right? But dad I guess did not see it that way. He frowned slightly at Dick and looked from me to him.

"Barbara, I want you to go in and get a cup of punch to drink, I will be along shortly. I need to have a little talk with Mr. Grayson." Uh oh, I thought, dad needed to have a talk with a boy my age, which could only mean one thing, he was going to give Dick the "she is my only daughter" speech. I sighed and started to object, but then saw the look on my dad's stern face and sighed.

"It was nice to have met you, Dick," I said trying to convey with my eyes how sorry I was that I could not give him the dance I wanted to give him.

"Yes, it was nice to have met you too Miss Gordon," He said and smiled at me as I walked off. I stayed close enough to ease drop on what they were saying to each other so I knew whether to be mad at my father later or not.

Dad looked at Dick, now that I was gone, with more of a scowl. Dick stammered out as respectfully as he could, now that he was caught off guard by dad, "Hello Mr. Gordon. I…I am really glad to meet you tonight." He smiled at dad and dad returned it with a frown.

"Listen Mr. Grayson, I understand that Bruce Wayne is your father, but I am Barbara's. She is too young to be dating and you should know that. She is my only daughter and I _**will**_ protect her, and that includes protecting her form excited young men such as yourself. Do I make myself clear?"

Dick sighed. "I was only going to ask her to dance with me. She looked really bored so I thought I would help her wit…." Dick stopped mid sentence when he got a glimpse of the look my father was giving him, "never mind." He sighed and I did too. Dad was too overprotective.

When dad was done talking he moved his hands in front of him, motioning for Dick to go in first. He walked past me with his head held low and then dad walked in. I sighed, knowing that it was unlikely that I would get that dance with him because my father had just laid down the law, his law, and no boy, ever, broke that law. Sometimes it stunk being the commissioner's daughter.


	2. Chapter 2 The Garden

**Okay, sorry for those of you who have read this chapter already…I was reading over it and noticed that there were a lot of errors in it so I choose to go back and fix it…Gonna add the ending I wanted to this chapter in the next chapter just cause I can't get it out of my head**

Chapter Two-The Garden

I had been Batgirl once or twice now, much to the dismay of Batman and Robin. They would prefer me to go back to my civilian life, the one I had before becoming Batgirl, but there was no way that would happen. I had always wanted to be like dad and help save the city from danger and trouble, but dad refused to let me become a cop! He said that there was too much of a risk involved in it and he did not want to see his little girl hurt. I reminded him, every time he said this, that I was no longer a little girl, but that I was growing up, and he always sighed, a sign that the argument was over.

Back to Batman and Robin, I was sure they didn't know who I was, which was good, but I didn't know who they were either, so that was no help. Well I should say I didn't know until about a week ago. They had been out on patrol one night when I joined them. Robin and I had been at odds ever since I choose to keep my cowl and stay batgirl, so needless to say we argued a lot. This night was all the same thing. We finished up our work and were on a rooftop when he started yelling at me again. He kept saying how I had no right to be batgirl, how dangerous it was, but I just rolled my eyes. I guess Robin thought I was mocking him because he got really mad and got in my face. I shoved him away, then he shoved me. After the third push I had given him, he grabbed my cape to keep himself from falling, and it ripped my mask with him. When he got up he was astonished. I frowned and lunged at him grabbing his mask as well. "A mask for a mask," I had said, and I also gasped when I saw who was under his mask.

Page Break

Dick and I have been inseparable since then. He still wished I would not go on patrols, but he never stopped me from doing so. We had been seeing each other behind my father's back, or so I had thought. We saw each other again on the following night at another GCPD fundraiser, though this was about three years later, which made me now sixteen, rather then thirteen. I figured my father had gotten over the no dating rule, but the look he gave Dick said otherwise, I sighed. Was my father ever going to let me have my own life?

"Dad, I think I am going to take a walk. Is that alright? It's getting kinda hot in here, what with all these people and then this dress and all…"

"Sure Barb, just stay close, and don't go too far," Dad warned with a smile. Yah, right! Bruce had a lot of land, if you wanted to see it all; you had a lot of walking ahead of you.

I walked outside and breathed a sigh of relief. It felt much better out here. There was a light wind tonight and the air felt cool against my skin, nice after being stuck in a room full of people. I never understood why dad had to bring me to these things. Every year Bruce held a fundraiser for GCPD and every year dad drug me along.

I walked outside to the garden, which you could see from the balcony, but I liked being in it better then just looking at it. The garden had a nice and peaceful feeling to it. I sighed when I heard the approach of footsteps and figured that dad wanted me to come back inside where he could keep an eye on me. I loved my dad very much, but sometimes he could be way too overprotective! I turned to face him with a sigh, but smiled when I saw that it was Dick and not dad that had come out to see me.

"Let me guess, you just came out to get some fresh air," Dick chuckled.

"Hey now! These parties are really boring! I don't know how you go to them all the time."

"And here I thought that Batgirl was not afraid of anything." He chuckled again. "Ivy, Two-Face, and the Joker, sure, no problem, but a party at Bruce Wayne's manner, and you are shaking in your boots." A warm smile crossed his face and I could feel myself melt away at the sight of it. 'Stop it Barbara! Get a hold of yourself! He's just a GUY!' I argued with myself, but was loosing the battle and smiled back at him.

"And what about you, Robin, the Boy Wonder? Short shorts and pixie boots, no trouble at all, but a coat and tie and you are down for the count. Here, let me fix that," I said reaching for his tie and fixing it.

"Hey, that's pretty good. Where did you learn that from?"

"I always have to help dad with his," I said with a smile. We leaned in for a kiss when Alfred came outside, we both groaned.

"I am sorry to disturb you Master Dick, but Master Bruce said he needed you inside right now."

Dick sighed, "does it have to be right now Alfred?"

"Yes Sir. Master Bruce said it had to do with Joker's escape. It seems that he has been seen nearby here." Dick sighed again. "Master Bruce can not leave because he is hosting this event, but he said he would join you as soon as it is over."

I sighed as well, "and you know I will be along as soon as we are home as well…I can't just leave the party without dad okaying it first. I would be grounded for the rest of my life if I did."

"I know Babs, and I understand. See you later tonight," he said with a wink and then he kissed me. I smiled at him and watched him leave, then silently walked back to the party in the manner. I always missed out on all the fun!


	3. Chapter 3

Love Story

Chapter 3 The Visitor

(The ending I wanted for chapter 2)

I had only been back at the party for about ten minutes, when all the sudden the party got some unexpected visitors. Joker and his girl Harley Quinn showed up at Bruce's party. Needless to say everyone there was shocked. Joker walked up to Bruce and Bruce scowled, but also knew he had to keep his cool.

"Well, if it isn't my old pal Bruce Wayne," Joker said with a smile. I wanted so bad to run out and change so I could be batgirl, but with dad right there, I knew I couldn't do anything, I just had to stand there helpless. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alfred move to stop Joker, but Bruce shook his head no, and Alfred stopped in his tracks. Joker grabbed a hold of Bruce's face and smiled at him.

"Well Brucie, ol' buddy, it seems that you are having yet another party, and somehow forgot to invite me…I'm hurt," Bruce scowled at him. Joker looked into the crowd as if searching for something, or someone, and then he stopped dead on my father and smirked, then he looked from my father to me and his grin got bigger and even deadlier. My father frowned and shoved me behind him.

Jokers left Bruce standing there, scowl still on his face, and jumped over, on his pogo stick, to where we were standing and smiled. My father put his arms in front of me in a protective stance and Joker just chuckled.

I had faced Joker a few times now as Batgirl, and I knew he was a crazy man who did whatever he wanted to, and never let anyone stand in his way. Needless to say this clown was a danger, but there was no use telling that to my father, he was determined to keep me safe.

"So, Gordo, this is your lovely daughter, is it? Well now, isn't she a young beauty," he said smiling at me. I returned his smile with a scowl and he just laughed. "She's not very playful is she? Well, maybe I can teach her to be," he said and then he jumped over my father and me on his pogo stick and landed behind us, grabbing my wrist. My father scowled and drew his gun.

I don't know why my father had his gun with him, but I shouldn't be surprised. My father was, after all, the police commissioner and as such had maniacs target him every day. I looked at him and shook my head, but he ignored me.

"Let my daughter go Clown, or I'll shoot!"

Harley jumped in out of nowhere and shot her own weapon, but hers shot out a boxing glove and knocked me father to his feet. Harley smiled and walked over to stand next to Joker. I scowled at her and the Joker…Everyone knew that Joker didn't really love Harley, well, everyone knew, that is, but Harley. It seemed she was so love struck over the Joker that she had no idea that he was just using her to get his schemes done. He didn't really care about her at all. Joker smiled at me and pulled out his sharp knife, something he carried with him everywhere, and put it to my face.

"You need to learn to smile more kid, like me," he said with a big grin. "And since you have that nasty little frown on your face, I thought I would help you smile…What do you think Harls?"

"Oh yah Mister Jay…I think you can make her a pretty little smile," Harley said with a big smile herself. Typical, she always did what Joker told her and always agreed with him too. I tried to pull away, but I knew I couldn't use any Batgirl moves or it would risk exposing all of us, and it would reflect poorly on my father…I could only use my minor gymnastics moves, and they would not be much help to me right now.

"Oh cheer up kiddo, you will be smiling all the time very soon, just like I am," Joker said with a bigger grin, my dad looked up at him, glasses askew on his face and frowned.

"Joker leave my girl ALONE!" Dad said pulling his gun up and aiming it at Jokers head, and Joker just chuckled. Harley looked down at my father and kicked his gun out of his hand and dad looked like he was in pain. I knew it wasn't physical pain, but the look on his face still cut into me like daggers, as if he really were hurt.

"Now smile kiddo, this is your big moment," Joker said, and I could feel the cold blade touch my skin and I flinched.

Just then, something unexpected happened. Robin came swinging in and kicked Joker square in the face. Joker dropped his knife, and much to the great pleasure of most of the people in the room, Joker also dropped me as well. My father jumped up and caught me in his arms and smiled really big, and I smiled back.

Joker and Robin fought well, and Robin received quite a few blows, but he did take Joker out finally. Before he could react, Harley took her "gun" and shot it at Robin. The boxing glove came flying out and hit its mark. I wanted so bad to help him, but I didn't have any tools with me. Then I remembered I could use my gymnastics, so I did a back handspring and landed my feet right into Harley's face, knocking her down. By the time I had finished, all of the cops had their guns drawn and pointed either at Harley or Joker.

Page Break

Dad wrapped his arms around me and smiled at me, worry still etched on my face. I smiled at him to reassure him that I was alright, but he didn't seem to be any less tense. I sighed and looked at him.

"Dad, I'm fine. He wasn't able to cut me at all. Robin jumped in before the blade was able to make its mark. I'm gonna be fine dad, you can trust me. Robin made it just in time to help out, just like always. And your department still thinks of them as a threat to this city," I said and rolled my eyes.

Dad sighed and then smiled at me, "I'm just really worried about you, princess. I don't ever want to see you get hurt."

I was about to reply when Robin walked up. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Dad looked up and sighed.

"I know my men and I always seem to be after you and I'm sorry. But it seems that this time I need to thank you, you saved my little princess's life." Dad smiled at me and I groaned. I could be sure that Robin would use that princess line against me in the future.

"Thank you Commissioner Gordon, but it's all part of the job. I am just glad I could help you put that mad man away," Robin smiled and then it quickly fell when he saw all the cops come up with drawn guns. I frowned, this would not do! To my great surprise though, my father raised his hands and made a motion for the men to step down. Robin smiled and nodded before taking off.

Well, maybe things would work out with my dad and the bats after all. I smiled at that hopeful future.


	4. Chapter 4 Difficulty

Love Story

Chapter 4- Difficulty

Quite a few years had passed since the day Robin first saved me from the Joker. I had move on in life into adulthood, though Dick and I were still an item, but things got complicated a few mounts ago. Dick lived in Buldhaven now and parading around as Nightwing, so he was not in town that day. I had stopped by dad's house that day, before I had to go to work, when it all happened. I had been fixing a cup of coffee for dad and tea for me when the doorbell rang. Dad was looking some old work files on the Joker so I told him I would get it. When I answered the door, Joker, and the barrel of his gun greeted me. Joker shot me in the legs, and from that day on I had been in a wheel chair. I know that both Dick and my father blamed themselves for what had happened, and needless to say it did nothing to strengthen their relationship with each other. I hated it because I loved them both so very much, and it seemed that they would never get along.

Pagebreak

Dick meet me outside of my apartment building and smiled. I could tell that he was still sad at the sight of me in a chair, but he would never say anything about it. I smiled at him with reassurance, and he smiled back. Dick walked with me and we went to an old café on the street near my apartment, one of our favorite places to go. After we gave our orders, Dick looked at me with a worried expression.

"So, Babs, how are you holding up?"

"To be honest, its hard. Everyone keeps trying to tell me how I should feel about this. They say I should be hurting, I should be sad, I should be upset, well, you get the idea. Dad seems to think I shouldn't be in a relationship with you…He seems to think that it would be…difficult, but I keep telling him that he dose not need to worry about it."

"Babs…" He said slowly, almost like he was hesitating on something.

"What is it Dick?"

"Well…Maybe your dad is right…I mean, what chance of a normal life do you have with me? All I do is remind you of what you use to be…I mean…I know you are reminded of the old days when you see me, the old days as Batgirl and Robin…"

"Yes, I am reminded of those days, but that is not a bad thing…I may have lost my job as Batgirl, but I still get to help out as Oracle! Dick! You have got to stop blaming yourself! You know that if that clown had this in mind the whole time, he would have found a way to do it, no matter what. This is not your fault!"

"I know you feel that way Babs, but it dose not mean its true…Maybe dating someone else would be easier for you…Not as painful…"

"Dick, this love may be difficult, but it's _**real**_! You can't deny that! To give up on real love because of an accident would be dumb!"

"I know Babs, but…" I put my finger over his lips to stop his talking and smiled.

"As I said, it's difficult, but its real love. Dick, you don't have to be afraid, we will make it through this…"

"I know Babs, but it's a real mess we are in now…"

"And we'll make it out of this." I smiled at him and he sighed defeated and smiled back. He kissed me on the cheek and I knew I had won the argument. Dick and I were a couple and we were happy that way, even if we did hit this big road bump, we would still make it out of this okay.


	5. Chapter 5 White Dress

Love Story

Chapter 5 White Dress

It had been weeks since our argument, and Dick seemed even more distant then before. He was always gone on work, and when he was in town he wanted to spend more time with my father then he did with me. I was starting to get annoyed. Why didn't robin want to spend time with me! I know I had been a bit forceful in our argument a few weeks ago, but I didn't think it had been that bad. I sighed, things just didn't seem to be going my way at all. I was really getting tired of waiting around for Dick to come and "sweep me off my feet." It was clear that that was never going to happen, but still, couldn't he at least have the decency to stop by and see me every so often. I was starting to loose faith in him.

Then one day Dick called me at work. He seemed super excited, but I just rolled my eyes. He had blown me off too many times for me to get my hopes up this time. He begged me to meet him on the outskirts of town, in the park at the white gazebo. I sighed, I didn't really want to meet him, but I figured why not. After all, Dick had been a great guy up until the whole accident thing happened, maybe he would be able to do something to get me to not be so annoyed. I sighed and grudgingly agreed to meet him there.

I showed up at the park and sighed. I had no idea why I was here, but it was too late to turn back now, Dick was already waiting and it would be rude to run now. He may have left me waiting many times, but my stupid heart wouldn't let me do the same. I slowly came up to the gazebo and frowned.

"You know you have a lot of nerve asking me to meet you here today! You have blown me off I don't know how many time and you have no idea how alone I have felt! You have been spending all your time here in town with my father or with Bruce, but whenever it comes to me, you always seem to blow me off! I have been feeling so alone and you have never come to see me! And NOW you want me to meet you here, but you won't tell me why! I keep waitin for you to call or stop by, but NO, you never have time! I don't know what to think anymore Dick!"

I tossing everything I had been feeling in the past few weeks in his face…I knew I was ranting, but maybe that was what he needed, maybe that was what was needed to wake him up! Dick just smiled back at me and was very calm with his response.

"Are you finished ranting now Babs?"

"Yah, I think I am…Now, what was so important that you had to drag me all the way out here to talk to me!"

Dick did not reply right away. He knelt down on one knee, smiling up at me and dug into his pocket for something and then pulled out a little box. His smile got bigger when he opened the box and I gasped. Inside the box was a beautiful diamond ring.

"Barbara Gordon, I love you with all of my heart, and I know this all sounds really cheesy, but I want you to be in my life forever. I talked with your father to ask him for your hand in marriage, and he agreed." Dick smiled at me, so that was why he had been spending so much time with my father. "I love you Babs, and I wanted to know if you would do me the honor of being my wife."

I gasped, I really didn't know what to say. Well, of course I knew what to say, but all of a sudden I seemed to be unable to find my voice. Dick smiled at me, as if he understood what was going through my head.

"Here's two things I know without a doubt. One is that I love you with all of my heart, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. And two is that if you say yes, you will never have to be alone again." Dick's smile seemed to be a light in all the darkness that had been surrounding me lately and I couldn't help but smile back. So, with tear-filled eyes, happy tears of course, I smiled and shook my head yes.

"Of course I will Dick! I would love nothing more," I said with joy, finally finding my voice again.

Dick and I got married, and even my father was happy for us. And none of you should be surprised when I tell you that he and I lived happily ever after as Mr. and Mrs. Grayson.

**The End!**

**I hope you liked this story. I did my best to stick close to the song my Taylor Swift. Leave comments and let me know what you thought. Thanks ^.^**


End file.
